Social Bookmarking (Mona Jozi)
What is Social Bookmarking? With Social Bookmark websites, users can save and categorize a personal collection of bookmarks and share them with others. Social bookmarks are often "tagged" with keywords. Users may also take bookmarks saved by others and add them to their own collection, as well as to subscribe to the lists of others. "Add To Bookmarks" used to refer to adding a link/URL to your web browser's bookmarks list. Today, when you see "Add To Bookmarks," it usually refers to a social bookmarking site, where you can save, catalog, and share interesting pages. If you haven't tried it yet, go for it. Social bookmarking is becoming the best new way to search. What is SocialBookmarkIt.com? SocialBookmarkIt.com provides the tools you need to quickly add ALL the major social bookmark links to your website. Link to the top social bookmarking services with a single link. There's no need to figure out each bookmark site's submission process and no need to clutter your site with dozens of icons. Let SocialBookmarkIt.com do the work, and let your visitors do the bookmarking! There are two ways to use SocialBookmarkIt.com: 1) Use the free link code to get a button that links to a generic bookmark page, OR; 2) Create a premium account that allows you to generate special code so you can edit your SocialBookmarkIt page and track its activity. By creating an account, your bookmark pages are fully customizable, and you can even add your site logo! Premium account features: *The service (regular and premuim) is entirely FREE! *Customize your bookmark page with your site logo and colors! *Want to know what content is popular? Check your reports to find out how often visitors are bookmarking your website! *Find out more on social bookmarking Frequently Asked Questions page. 30+ Social Bookmarking Tools ———————————————————– 19 pencils : discover, manage and share content for learning. Hosted A1-Webmarks : A webmark marks a location on the web, just like a bookmark marks a location in a book. It’s a web page, whose address you want to remember for some reason. Hosted All my favourites – Just give your friends the link to your allmyfavorites web page and they can browse your favorites. Hosted BibSonomy – System for sharing bookmarks and lists of literature. Hosted BlogMarks – A collaborative link management project based on sharing and key-word tagging. Hosted BookmarkG – Save and share weblinks. Hosted Buddymarks – The online personal, group and social bookmarks manager. Hosted Butterfly – Collect, redline and share bookmarks. Hosted Caloosh – The easiest and most efficient way to organise meetings free of charge by identifying the earliest possible opportunity for everyone to meet up. Hosted '' ''Delicious : Social bookmarking service that allows users to tag, save, manage and share web pages from a centralized source. Hosted '' ''diigo : Powerful research tool and knowledge sharing community. Diigo Groups provides a collaborative research and learning tool that allows any group of people to pool their findings through group bookmarks, highlights, sticky notes, and forum. Hosted edutagger – Social bookmarking service for K-12 learners and educators, allowing you to store your web links online and share them with others, all within an educational context. Hosted evri : Discover, Follow, Curate, & Share. Evri brings you the latest stories, helps you track the ones that matter most and enables you to curate your own channels. Hosted Faves : Save your favourite pages, follow people and topic groups of interest. Add a note to your bookmark. Freelish.us : Inter-operable social bookmarking service. Download, Open source Givealink : Share your bookmarks with the community. Use the GiveALink visualization tool to visualize the tag-url network and organize your links.Hosted ibrii – Save and Share everything you see from web pages. Hosted ikeepbookmarks.com : Allows you to upload, and keep, your bookmarks on the web for free. You can access them at any time, from any computer… anywhere! Hosted Jumptags : Service for collecting, storing, sharing and distributing web bookmarks, notes, rss feeds, contacts, and much more. Hosted koolontheweb : Store, organize and share your bookmarks on the web. Hosted krumlr : Bookmark to Krumlr and tweet to Twitter with a single click (no copying or pasting URLs). Hosted Learn Fizz : a kind of Delicious for learning. Hosted linkaGoGo : Provides instant access to your bookmarks. Hosted Netvouz : Organize your bookmarks in folders and tag each bookmark with keywords. Access them quickly on your own personalized bookmarks page. Share them or password protect them. Hosted Pinboard : Pinboard is a low-noise bookmarking site. Hosted Pinterest : Pin your bookmarks visually. Hosted reddit : A source for what’s new and popular online. vote on links that you like or dislike and help decide what’s popular, or post your own! Hosted Save This : Save, organise and share links to your favourite web pages. Hosted Scuttle : Web-based social bookmarking system. Allows multiple users to store, share and tag their favourite links online. Open source, Download Second Brain : Save, share and discover great bookmarks. Hosted Sharetivity : Share, save and search. A browser plugin. Download Smub : Post, share and bookmark instantly from your mobile device.Download Stumbleupon : Discover the best of the web. Hosted Stumpedia : Share, save, organize, & rank all your bookmarks in one place. Hosted Trunk.ly : Automagically collects the links you share online … and makes them searchable. Hosted TwoBrains ; With Two Brains, you and others can collaborate by sharing resources, comments, thoughts and ideas with one another. It combines social bookmarking and shared goals to support a community of learning. Hosted Vi.sualize.us : Bookmark the pictures you like around the web. Enjoy people’s favorite images. Hosted